Utsubora
Utsubora(ウツボーラ Utsubōra) is an Eel-based Revived Beast from Episode 2 of Ginguiser. It’s name could also translate as Utsuboura. Appearence Utsubora has the appearance of a gigantic, multi-colored Eel. It has a small horn on the forehead with beady eyes and small fangs. Biography After the Sazorian Empire located a Antares Orb underneath the Tokyo Tower, Nekuroma performs another chant to fire another beam of Sazori Chaos into the ocean that the Tokyo Tower is nearby at. Once the Sazori Chaos hits the ocean floor, it forms it into a giant eel. When the Sazori Chaos engulfs it, the Revived Beast Utsubora is created. Utsubora is commanded to bring back the Antares Orb from underneath the Tokyo Tower, but is also told to destroy the city. So Utsubora starts attack ships at the docks and eventually heads to the Tokyo Tower. The Revived Beast wraps itself around the tower, with some people still inside, and starts hitting it with it’s head. This cause some of the people to crash through the windows and fall from the great height. Fortunately, the Ginguiser team arrive and save the people from falling to their deaths. Grand Fighter uses Magic Arm to punch Ustubora, but the Revived Beast fought back against Bulgator and Spin Lancer. It then heads toward Grand Fighter, but Goro get Grand Fighter to hold back against the Revived Beast. After kicking Utsubora away, Grand Fighter uses Magic Card, but the Revived Beast doesn’t react to it. So Grand Fighter uses Magic Rings, but Utsubora uses it’s Eye Energy Orbs to destroys the the attack before it can hit the Revived Beast. After Grand Fighter uses Magic Hammer and Magic Laser, Nekuroma commands Utsubora to use it’s ultimate move of producing sonic waves from the circular decoration on the sides of it’s body. This immobilizes the Ginguiser team, allowing Utsubora to bite into Grand Fighter. Seeing the situation that they are in, Goro commands the team to combine. After activating the switches, Grand Fighter gets loose from Utsubora’s bite and combines with the others to form into Ginguiser. They immediately try to use Paranormal Smash, but Utsubora wraps around Ginguiser when they were charging toward it. However, Ginguiser still flew into the air with Utsubora wrapped around them. They head toward the ocean and drop Utsubora down into the water. Finally, they dive down into the water to attack Utsubora and fly back up before the Revived Beast explodes in the ocean. Powers/Abilties Flight: Utsubora is able fly through the air. Flame Breath: Utsubora can breathe a stream of flames from it’s mouth. Eye Energy Orbs: Utsubora can shoot pink energy orbs from it’s eyes. Coiling: Utsubora is able to coil it’s body around it’s prey. Scale Launch: Utsubora can launch out it’s own scales from it’s body at it’s opponent. Fang Missiles Utsubora can launch it’s own fangs like missiles. Sonic Waves: Utsubora can emit sonic waves from the circle decorations on the side of it’s body. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju